Fun Day
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. Jasper and Seth take their son for a fun day at the amusement park. Slash. Mpreg.


**Fandom**: Twilight  
**Pairing**: Jasper/Seth, Jacod/Edward, Emmett/Leah  
**Prompt**: Fun day at an amusement park (**lovergyul**)

* * *

"How did you guys arrange this?" Seth questioned as they pulled up next to the rest of their families cars in the otherwise empty amusement park parking lot. "Wait, let me guess, Carlisle knows the owner."

"Emmett actually," Jasper answered with a grin. "And it's far enough away from everything that we don't have to worry about prying eyes."

"Well that and that special sunscreen Carlisle invented."

"And that."

They got out of the car and Seth got a ten year old Luka from the back of the car. "Will there be anyone I can play with?" Luka asked.

Seth bit his lip. He knew it wasn't any of their faults that Luka was the only one in their family his age but at times like this he couldn't help but feel guilty. "Well, your aunt and cousins will be here…"

"But they're so old!"

"I know baby, I'm sorry."

Jasper took Luka's hand. "You'll still have a blast little man."

Luka nodded and skipped alongside Jasper as they headed into the park. They found the rest of their family relaxing and playing the waters of the waterslide and pool. Lilliana ran and spun Luka around when she saw them coming. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek, which he wiped off with a grimace but still giggled as he hugged her back.

Seth and Jasper spread their towels out under an umbrella. Seth smiled as Luka chased his aunt and older cousins through the water. He was thankful that Caleigh, Caleb and their brothers were always so good about playing with Luka. He had wished many times that Luka had cousins his own age to play with but he could never ask Jacob and Edward to try again after nearly losing them both the last time… and Leah was adamant that she was happy with her only daughter.

"Uncle Seth, we're gonna take Luka on some of the rides okay?" Lilliana asked.

"Alright, make sure he's hooked in tight and don't take him on anything that goes upside down yet," he replied with a smile. Lilliana gave him a playful salute before they all headed off.

Luka held onto Lilliana and Caleigh's hands as he skipped between them. "Which ride are we gonna go on?"

"What do you want to ride Luka?" Caleigh asked.

"A coaster!"

"I'm sure we can find one you can ride…" She said looking around.

"Nothing that goes upside down," Lilliana reminded her.

"I know."

Caleb grabbed Luka and flipped him over his shoulder. Luka cried out and then giggled. "This big guy could stand to go upside down, couldn't you?"

"Yeah!"

Lilliana shook her head. "Uncle Seth doesn't want him on a coaster that goes upside down so we won't take him on one."

"Party pooper," Aiden coughed into his hand. Lilliana turned and glared at him, he gave her a sheepish smile and shrug.

"If the attendants were here they wouldn't let Luka ride because of his height," Penny pointed out.

"Ha!" Lilliana cheered. "Let's go on this one, it doesn't go upside down and Luka could ride it if the attendants were here." When the rest of the group agreed they got on the coaster, with the exception of Caleb who was going to operate the ride. Luka sat buckled in between Caleigh and Lilliana. "You can hold my hand if you get scared Luka."

"No way! I don't get scared!"

Caleigh laughed and Lilliana grinned. "Alright big boy, if you say so."

True to his word, Luka didn't take either of their hands. They rode all the coasters that Luka was allowed on before going to the other rides. By the time they were ready to head back to their parents three hours later Luka was asleep in Taylor's arms, his head resting on his older cousin's shoulder. Each of his cousins and aunt carried a large stuffed animal that they had won for him at some point over the last three hours.

"I see you wore him out," Jasper commented as they returned.

"Good grief, where will he put all those toys?" Seth questioned eyeing the large stuffed animals.

"Not our problem," Penny said with a grin. "We just won them."

"We'll take a few home Uncle Seth," Lilliana said as she stretched out on her towel. "To have when he comes to stay the night."

Seth nodded with a smile. "Thanks Lilli." He created a comfortable little spot for Taylor to lay Luka down on, made of a float and towels. He made sure Luka was in the shade so he wouldn't get sunburnt.

"We'll take a few as well Seth," Esme told him. Seth gave her a smile as he leaned down to press a kiss to Luka's hair. Yes, sometimes he felt guilty that Luka didn't have kids his own age in their family to play with. But then, he had an aunt and cousins who spoiled him like crazy… and that made up for the lack of brothers and sisters.


End file.
